heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Litter
The Litter was an American psychedelic and garage rock band, formed in 1966 in Minneapolis, Minnesota. They are best remembered for their 1967 debut single, "Action Woman". The group recorded three albums in the late 1960s before disbanding, but would re-unite in 1990, 1992, and again in 1998, when they recorded a new studio album consisting of both old and new material. All of their Minneapolis recorded material was produced by Warren Kendrick, who owned the Scotty and Warick and Hexagon labels. Personnel * Jim Kane - bass guitar and moog synthesizer, 1966-1970 & 1990 * Tom Murray - drums, 1966-1972 & 1992 (born Cleveland, Ohio, 1948) * Dan Rinaldi - guitar and vocals - 1966-1972 & 1992 (born Minneapolis, May 1, 1945 – June 5, 2015) * Bill Strandlof - lead guitar, 1966-1967 (born St Paul, Minnesota, 1946 – March 4, 1995) * Denny Waite - organ, blues harmonica, and lead vocals, 1966-1968, 1990-1992, 1995-2012 (born St Paul, April 14, 1948) * Tom 'Zippy' Caplan - lead guitar, 1967-1968 & 1990-1992 (born St Paul, August 18, 1946; left to form White Lightning with Woody Woodrich in 1968) * Lonnie Knight - lead guitar and vocals, 1968 * Mark Gallagher - vocals 1968-1970 & 1992 (Mark Patrick Gallagher; March 17, 1948 – February 24, 2009) * Ray Melina - lead guitar, 1968-1970 * Sean Jones - lead guitar, 1970 (Sean Jones aka Jack Stanley Jones aka Sean C. Marshall born October 9, 1948 died February 13, 2011) * Jon Sutphen - bass, 1970 * Casey Macpherson, vocals, 1971-1972 * Mike Rowe - bass 1971-1972 * John King - lead guitar 1971 - 1972 * Woody Woodrich, bass, 1970 * Mick Stanhope, vocals, 1992 * Bob Hood - 1992 * Rick Ottum - 1992 * Joe Scanlan - drums, 1998-2005 * Doug Hassman - rhythm and lead guitar, 2005-2007 * Kenny Carson - rhythm guitar and bass, 2005 and 2012–present Discography Singles * "Action Woman" b/w "A Legal Matter" (Scotty 803G-6710) January 1967 * "Somebody Help Me" b/w "I'm a Man" (Warick 9445-6711) 1967 * "Action Woman" b/w "Whatcha Gonna Do About It" (Warick 6712) 1967 * "Silly People" b/w "Feeling" (Probe 461) 1968 * "Blue Ice" b/w "On Our Minds" (Probe 467) 1969 Albums * Distortions (Warick WM-671-A) 1967 * $100 Fine (Hexagon 681-S) 1968 * Emerge (Probe 4504-S) 1968 * Re-Emerge (Arf! Arf! AA-080) 1999 Compilation appearances * Rare Tracks (Eva 12013) 1983 * "Action Woman": ** Pebbles, Volume 1 (LP-1979; CD-1992) ** Songs We Taught the Fuzztones (1993) ** Nuggets: Original Artyfacts from the First Psychedelic Era, 1965-1968 — Box Set (1998) ** Garage Rock Classics (2004) ** Trash Box (5-CD box set) * "I'm A Man": ** Pebbles, Volume 2 (LP) ** Pebbles, Volume 3 (CD – ESD Records) * "Hey Joe": ** The Scotty Story (CD) * "7 Up Commercial": ** The Scotty Story (CD) Live albums * Live at Mirage 1990 (Arf! Arf! AA-79) 1998 Category:Proto-metal musical groups Category:American psychedelic rock musical groups Category:American garage rock musical groups